Super Sid
|Row 11 title = Attire |Row 11 info = *Gray Shorts *Green Shoes with white straps *Black curvy lines with widows peaks around each shoe *Yellow dots on the top side corners of each shoe *White cuffs with gold rings around them |Row 12 title = Powers and abilities |Row 12 info = *Flight *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Virtual Invulnerability *Enhanced Ergokinesis *Enhanced Acrobatic skills and reflexes *Grinding *Hand-to-Hand Combat skills *Enhanced Jump |Row 13 title = Moves and techniques |Row 13 info = TBA |Row 14 title = Ability type |Row 14 info = Power, Flight }}Super Sid (スーパー・シッド ''Sūpā Shido '') is a fan transformation created by Heroic412229. He is the Super State of Sid the Hero, achieved by the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. It was Sid's first time transformation ever and was used to defeat Ominous and Eggman. It was corrupted by Ominous into Dark Super Sid, but thanks to Super Sonic, he was uncorrupted and they both defeated Ominous and Eggman together. Appearance When transformed into Super Sid, Sid's brown skin becomes a gold color and his fur and wing color gains an amber hue. His eyes turn reddish brown, instead of the usual red color for most super forms, and his antennae become upturned. He also gains a golden aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth to flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays either faint sparkles or electric sparkles. Game Appearances Sonic Overload After witnessing Ominous' corruption on the world, Sonic and Sid Powers and Abilities Super Sid is one of the most powerful beings in the Sonic series. Due to being infused with the seven Chaos Emeralds' power, Super Sid accordingly commands ultimate power and unlimited energy, though less powerful than the average super form, due to inexperience. As Super Sid, Sid's innate abilities far surpasses his normal ones, giving him a large increase in strength and speed to rival that of Super Sonic's, though slightly slower and weaker. He also possesses improved agility and reflexes, able to jump higher and react faster. Like other super forms, Super Sid also gains new abilities as well, such as being able to fly without his wings and virtual invulnerabiliy to harm, although slightly weaker compared to normal super forms. His ergokinesis also increases following the transformation, giving the ability to harness and control the energy of those who has the same energy as a super form, and shoot them with greater force and speed than in his normal form. Weaknesses Super Sid can only stay transformed for a short time without sustainment from Ring Energy, as a Super State consumes tremendous amounts of energy. Extensive usage will also put him at risk of disappearing entirely. He also has most of the same weaknesses as normal Sid, especially inexperience due to being the first time he ever went into a Super State. Quotes Trivia * This is the first super form created by Heroic412229 Category:Males Category:Work In Progress